Exorcism
by Goupix67
Summary: "Le corps de Mark se mit à trembler. Une soudaine envie de tuer ses proches le submergea. Mais cette pensée fut vite contrée par un vague souvenir de sentiment affectif envers eux. Il ne comprenait rien. Mais il savait qu'il détenait une ultime chance." FanFiction inspirée de la chanson Vocaloid "Exorcism" de Eyeris. [Markiplier & ses amis Darkiplier]
1. Chapitre 1 : Folie

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle FanFiction !**

 **Je continue sur la lancée de "I Wonder If You'll Say You're Sorry" en écrivant à nouveau sur le vidéaste Markiplier et son univers. Comme dans ma précédente FF, les descriptions sont en français mais les dialogues en anglais.**

 **Cette FF sera en trois chapitres.**

 **Pas de disclaimer, les personnages présentés sont réels.**

* * *

Exorcism - Chapitre 1 : Folie.

Los Angeles, studio.

Une équipe y travaillait silencieusement depuis le début de la journée. Le silence fut interrompu lorsque la porte d'un des bureaux s'ouvrit, et qu'un homme en sortit.

Le chef de l'équipe quitta sa pièce de tournage de vidéos pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans la salle principale.

Il demanda alors d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre à travers les casques audio que chacun portait :

"Kathryn and Amy, can we talk about the editing of tomorrow's-"

Il se mit à tousser violemment, coupant brutalement sa phrase. Les deux interpellés s'étant retournés pour répondre à la demande de leur chef et ami s'interrogeaient du regard, tandis que la quinte de toux continuait.  
Arrivant à se contrôler, se calmant peu à peu, il termina sa requête : "... I was saying, I wanted to check tomorrow's video... *cough, cough* FUCK, why do I suddenly feel I'm hardly breathing ?!"  
Il recommença à tousser, plus hardiment. Ladite Amy se leva et s'approcha de l'homme toussant, son petit-ami, posant une main sur son dos, et une main sur son thorax. Elle le fixa dans les yeux.  
"Are you okay ? Do you want to drink ?... Breath with your nose... " Rien n'y faisait, il toussait à s'en décoller les poumons, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux fermés telle l'intensité était forte.  
"Mark ! Answer me in any ways !"  
L'interpellé Mark se dégagea de l'étreinte de son âme sœur, et leva sa main, comme pour lui signaler d'attendre.  
Amy lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique mais le laissa tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, toujours secoué par ses quintes.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte et toussa de toutes ses forces, comme pour extraire la supposée chose coincée dans ses poumons. Il se cramponna au bord du lavabo, il serra tous les membres de son corps lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait presque vomir sous la pression. Il s'arrêta alors, suffocant.  
Ouvrant le robinet, l'eau glissa dans la bouche de Mark, qui, après quelques gargarismes, essaya de l'avaler. Mais le liquide incolore n'eut même pas le temps de descendre dans l'œsophage du jeune homme que ce dernier recracha tout alors que la toux, qui s'était calmée, reprit de plus belle.

Il y avait maintenant de l'eau partout, par terre, sur le miroir. Dans le lavabo.  
Et c'est lorsque Mark rouvrit les yeux qu'il vit que l'eau était rougeâtre.

Son regard passa de l'eau teintée de sang à son reflet dans le miroir. Un filet de sang coulait lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure, tombant dans le siphon. Il fut pris de panique. Que se passait-il donc ?! Il cracha du sang, toussait à en mourir ! Il s'essuya les lèvres avec une serviette, et enleva les larmes qui avaient coulé par automatisme sur ses joues. Au moins, la toux s'était arrêtée, mais celle-ci s'était remplacée par un envie soudaine de vomir.  
Néanmoins, Mark sortit de la salle d'eau, et tomba nez à nez avec Amy, qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

"- Mark... Is everything okay ? You've been coughing for ten minutes straight ! We heard you in all the studio ! And... Why your eyes are bloodshot ?!, s'imterrompit-elle. Mark !

\- It's... Everything is fine., répondit-il, d'une voix faible et rocailleuse."

Tandis que les autres membres de la Teamiplier observaient la scène discrètement, Amy éleva soudainement la voix et se planta devant Mark, mains sur les hanches. Elle affichait un air sévère.

"No, I can see you're not fine ! Don't lie to me, just to avoid me to be worried ! I'm tired of this game you play with me !  
I've kept an eye on you those last two weeks, I thought you were cured from your seasonal sickness, but you're clearly not ! This last three days you're as white as sheet, you only talk to us for work, and I feel like you're not really here with us.  
So, continua-t-elle, presque sans interruption, you're gonna tell me what's going on—I don't care how many time the story's gonna take, I will wait the time you need to tell me—.

What. Is. Going. On ?!"

Amy se stoppa enfin. Mark était éberlué : il n'avait jamais vu sa copine dans cet état. Elle devait aussi être sur les nerfs, lui aussi avait observé de sa part un comportement plus étrange que la normale. Même si elle le cachait habilement, il n'était pas idiot, il le voyait aussi. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que lui-même soit "dérangé" qu'il percevait cette différence, alors qu'en réalité, tout était normal ?  
Il ne savait plus quoi croire.

Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir un son.

Il avait ouvert la bouche, pour tenter de lui avouer qu'il lui arrivait définitivement quelque chose, mais aucun son n'était émis par ses cordes vocales.

Amy le regarda suspicieusement. Tentait-il de faire le pitre ? Elle eut bientôt sa réponse lorsque Mark empoigna ses épaules, mouvant ses lèvres, mais sans aucun son de sa voix.  
La jeune femme cria lorsque Mark commença à pleurer.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il était subitement aphone.

Kathryn accourut et tomba des nues quand elle vit son ami, couvert de larmes, secouer de toutes ses forces Amy, comme pour solliciter son aide.  
Kathryn commença par retirer Amy des mains de Mark ; elle lisait la peur dans les yeux de son amie, qu'elle prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, pour dévier son regard de Mark.  
Elle amena Amy dans le salon, l'assit sur le canapé ; elle était prise de spasmes et pleurait lentement, mains sur ses yeux.

C'était sûr que voir son petit copain soudainement muet pris d'un accès de folie, essayant de communiquer uniquement en secouant la personne, ses lèvres bougeant dans le vide, pouvait être traumatisant.

Kathryn revint dans le couloir vers Mark, qui avait scellé ses lèvres. Il avait l'air ravagé, et triste à en mourir. Elle lui prit la main, la serra, et l'amena vers la porte d'entrée.  
Direction, l'hôpital. Peu importe ce qui avait infecté son corps, seul un expert pourrait l'aider.

Elle attrapa en vitesse les clés de la voiture, et ouvrit la porte. Mais elle entendit soudainement un énorme "BOUM" derrière elle. Et elle ne sentit plus la grande paluche de Mark dans la sienne.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir un spectacle horrifiant : Mark, après s'être délivré de la prise de Kathryn, avait, dans le bureau adjacent, attrapé Ethan par les cheveux, pour le tirer de sa chaise. Ethan était par terre, chevelure toujours entre les doigts de Mark, tandis que ce dernier lui "criait" au visage. Toujours sans aucun son sortant de sa gorge.

Kathryn courut au secours du garçon à terre, qu'elle prit à la taille pour l'emmener loin de Mark. À une distance raisonnable de "l'agresseur", elle lâcha Ethan, qui s'empressa d'attraper la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour frapper Mark, qui n'était pas dans son état normal. Face à eux, il les regardait de ses yeux injectés de sang, d'un regard triste. Mais quelque chose luisait dans ses iris que ses camarades ne sauraient qualifier ; en tout cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Un vulgaire carnet de notes dans la main, Ethan fendit les airs et alla l'abattre sur le crâne de Mark, à plusieurs reprises, afin de rendre à son ami sa conscience, mais rien n'y faisait ; il restait toujours immobile à les regarder. Et, alors qu'Ethan continuait de taper le front de Mark avec son carnet, celui-ci gifla Ethan, pour s'échapper de son emprise, et, en une demi-seconde, plaqua Kathryn contre le mur en la tenant par la gorge.

Kathryn émit un cri de surprise alors que les deux mains de Mark allèrent serrer la gorge de la jeune femme, complètement perdue et entravée. Ethan, quant à lui, réagit au quart de tour et agrippa Mark par les épaules. Il souhaitait le tirer en arrière, mais c'était comme s'il s'était ancré au sol. Rien à faire. Le youtubeur continuait d'étrangler son amie, tandis que le garçon à la chevelure bleue tentait de l'en empêcher. Kathryn ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle sentait les ongles courts s'enfoncer dans sa peau fine à mesure que les doigts pressaient. Elle était fichue. Ethan frappait maintenant Mark de toutes ses forces, poings fermés.

Puis.  
Soudain.  
Mark lâcha sa victime.  
Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.  
Il ne sentait plus rien.  
Il resta immobile, regardant d'un œil vide Kathryn qui, reprenant son souffle, les larmes roulant lentement sur ses joues, tomba au sol.  
Il sentit vaguement Ethan arrêter de frapper, et vit sa silhouette s'approcher de Kathryn, l'aidant à se relever pour s'éloigner de Mark le plus vite possible.  
Il sortit lentement de sa torpeur.  
Il sentait ses yeux brûler.  
Il sentait ses doigts le picoter.  
Il sentait ses poumons presque agoniser.  
Il sentait quelque chose en lui remuer. Quelque chose de douloureux, mais bizarrement familier...

Il posa alors lentement un pied en avant, devant le mur vide, quitté plus tôt par ses amis. Il posa l'autre pied. L'un après l'autre, comme un enfant apprendrait à marcher, il se dirigeait avec peine vers la sortie du bureau. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il aperçut ses coéquipiers, à l'autre bout du couloir, qui souhaitaient s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée, bloquée alors par Mark. Amy frémit en le voyant, et Ethan s'occupa de pousser les deux femmes à nouveau dans le salon.

Le corps de Mark se mit à trembler. Une soudaine envie de trucider ces personnes le submergea. Mais cette pensée fut vite contrée par un vague souvenir de sentiment affectif envers eux.

Il ne comprenait rien. Mais il savait qu'il détenait une ultime chance. Il débloqua ses jambes à nouveau figées au sol, s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, et, tendant le bras, l'ouvrit à la volée. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Il pensait avoir repris un peu le contrôle de son corps. Ne réfléchissant plus, il quitta l'appartement, et courut, courut, courut, courut... Il courut sans perdre son souffle, il courut sans redouter de trébucher, il courut sans se soucier d'une destination.

Il voulait comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait s'écarter d'eux, mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'eux. Il voulait les tuer, mais il voulait les protéger.

Alors que le silence retombait dans l'appartement chamboulé après le départ de l'américain, Amy prit la parole, et chuchota doucement à ses amis :  
"He... He is possessed, isn't he ?".


	2. Chapitre 2 : Face à Face

Exorcism - Chapitre 2 : Face à Face.

Mark continuait de foncer à travers les rues de Los Angeles. La nuit tombait progressivement sur la ville, les lampadaires s'allumaient un à un, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Aucune pensée n'entravait son but : aller loin. Seul son pouls, résonnant dans son crâne, lui dictait de courir sur les pavés. Il ne regardait pas où il allait ; aussi, sa course était parfois interrompue lorsqu'il buttait, ou lorsque quelqu'un lui bloquait l'accès. Sinon, ses jambes le portaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Il fendit l'air, le vent frappant contre ses joues rougies par l'effort.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course intensive, il ralentit sa cadence et réfléchit à une destination. Où donc se réfugier ? Il ne souhaitait blesser personne. Et il ne savait comment se contrôler.  
De toute façon, n'importe quelle ruelle abandonnée ferait l'affaire.

L'américain trottina encore quelques mètres avant de s'engouffrer dans les ruelles perpendiculaires à la route principale. Il passait devant les pavillons silencieux, pour seuls bruits ses semelles grattant contre le béton encore chaud de la journée, et son souffle haletant dû à sa course frénétique. Le jeune homme se laissait guider par l'horizon rosé, qui disparaissait peu à peu derrière maisons et autres buildings.

Il s'étonna de repenser à Amy. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau dans son état normal et maître de lui-même, il remarqua que le visage de sa copine déformé par la peur l'avait profondément marqué. Il essayait de comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piqué, pour s'attaquer comme cela à son âme sœur. Et surtout ce qu'il avait fait après à Kathryn et Ethan... Pourquoi, ô grand diable pourquoi s'était-il mis à étrangler son amie ? ...

Il croyait le savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter, il ne voulait pas que tout recommence.

Pris dans ses pensées, il s'était mis à marcher. Aussi peut-être pour, inconsciemment, reprendre des forces. Il commençait à sentir lentement ses jambes courbaturées par sa course effrénée. Mais il avait de la chance ; sa destination se présentait à lui. Une petite ruelle éclairée à l'entrée par une boutique de nourriture chinoise l'accueillait. Il n'avait pas faim, alors il passa devant la boutique en baissant les yeux. Le jeune homme redoutait de croiser le regard d'un autre être vivant. Il ne voulait pas que ses pulsions meurtrières reprennent.

Il ne voulait pas qu' _il_ revienne.

S'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la rue, il s'étonna de se retrouver devant l'entrée d'un hangar. Il ne savait pas s'il était abandonné ou non, ni si lui-même était observé ou non, suivi ou non. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfonça dans le vaste bâtiment, qui devenait de plus en plus noir dû au manque d'éclairage.

S'étant assuré d'être seul, Mark décida enfin de s'asseoir sur une palette abandonnée dans un coin.  
Ses jambes et ses poumons le remercièrent ; enfin un peu de calme. Ses battements de cœur se calmèrent, son visage brûlant sous l'effort se refroidit et sa respiration se fit à nouveau normale. Il sentait néanmoins une fine particule de sueur couvrir son front, qu'il essuya en replaçant correctement d'un geste de main ses cheveux sur sa tempe.

Il balança lentement ses pieds pendant dans le vide à quelques centimètres du sol, tandis qu'il regardait ses mains.

Que devrait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer, pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain que sa folie ne recommencerait pas. De plus, il ne saurait se retrouver de nuit dans les rues de Los Angeles, il était allé trop loin.

Eh bien, il allait donc dormir ici.

Mark s'assit au fond de la palette, pour s'adosser contre le mur froid du hangar.  
Il entendit soudainement quelques clapotis sur la tôle qui servait de toit au bâtiment ; il commençait certainement à pleuvoir. Raison de plus pour rester réfugié.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et essaya de vider son esprit, comme il le faisait habituellement pour se calmer ; malheureusement, l'image d'Amy, d'Ethan et de Kathryn, qu'il avait vus au bout du couloir, restait figée sur sa rétine. Mark ressentit une profonde tristesse, puis une angoisse monter en lui ; lorsqu'il reviendrait, puisqu'il ne pourrait fuir éternellement, que penseraient-ils de lui ? Le redouteraient-ils ?

"Of course they will be scared of you, you idiot. You tried to strangle Kathryn, and you assaulted two of your friends !", pensa le youtubeur.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Même si cette pensée était apparue dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas songé lui-même. C'était comme... Comme si quelqu'un lui avait susurré ces mots à l'oreille.  
Il se redressa. Il sentait ses entrailles se serrer. Ses poumons se rétracter.

Oh non.

La toux débuta. Il agrippait son T-Shirt comme s'il souhaitait l'arracher, sa peau et ses poumons avec. Il sentit la palette sous son corps trembler alors que sa toux résonna dans le hangar vide. La trombe de pluie tintait toujours sur le métal, et à présent sur le bitume. Le cliquetis de l'eau et son pouls résonnant en lui, Mark cracha au sol alors qu'il sentit le goût de sang envahir sa bouche. Bordel, pourquoi cela était revenu ?!... Était-ce dû à son sentiment de tristesse, de panique, d'angoisse ?

"Well done. You have finally understood."

Mark descendit de la palette pour se mettre à genoux sur le sol gelé, toujours toussotant.

Quelqu'un lui avait parlé, quelqu'un venait de lire même dans ses pensées !

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'intégralité du bâtiment : il ne vit rien. Bien entendu qu'il ne verrait rien, il faisait nuit noire maintenant. Mais il était presque sûr d'être seul. De plus, la voix n'avait pas retenti sur les murs jusqu'à ses tympans. Elle s'était manifestée directement EN lui, dans son cerveau.

Tel le diable chuchoterait à son oreille.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, brusquement, alors qu'il tentait de récupérer entre deux quintes. Alors qu'il décollait à nouveau ses poumons, les images de ses amis revinrent en mémoire ; il vit Amy en pleurs, le visage d'Ethan déformé par la douleur de ses cheveux arrachés, les yeux brumeux de Kathryn sous sa poigne. Pourquoi revoyait-il tout cela ?! Il avait peur. Il avait réellement peur. Plus il avait peur, plus il se sentait affaibli.

Il ressentait entre ses doigts les épaules d'Amy, qu'il secouait brutalement.  
Il ressentait entre ses doigts la gorge de Kathryn, compressée de plus en plus.  
Il ressentait entre ses doigts les cheveux d'Ethan, qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces.  
Et il sentait ses lèvres bouger devant lui, pour l'appeler. L'appeler à l'aide.  
Il hurlait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, comme auparavant. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elles brûlaient sur sa peau.

"I need an exorcism."

Voilà ce qu'il avait essayé d'hurler à son ami à la chevelure bleue.  
Voilà ce qu'il prononçait maintenant, meurtri à terre, seul, dans la nuit.

"You will not need one."

Mark s'arrêta. Il s'allongea au sol. La voix calme et délicieusement grave de l'inconnu s'était de nouveau manifestée en lui.  
De toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Après la toux, il voulait de nouveau vomir. Les entrailles au bord des lèvres, il inspira profondément par ses narines, et se releva lentement.  
Ses deux jambes à peine redressées, elles cédèrent sous son poids, et l'américain s'écroula à terre. Il n'arrivait même plus à se redresser.  
Il était misérable.

Le silence retrouvé, il écouta la douce pluie.  
Mais une douleur subite dans son cœur le fit tressaillir, et il ne put retenir un cri étouffé de douleur. Portant une main à sa poitrine, il ressentit des petites décharges provenant de son organe vital, se propageant dans tout son corps. Cela était nouveau, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il se dit qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque.

"Oh, it'll be worse than a heart attack, Mark."

De nouveau l'homme inconnu. Et il connaissait son nom. Et sa voix... Il était persuadé que c'était la sienne...

Non.

Non non non non non, non, non !  
Pas lui.  
Pas lui.  
Pas lui !  
Tout sauf lui !

Il hurla de douleur alors qu'il eut le ressenti que tous ses membres s'atrophiaient. Il se recroquevilla au sol, alors qu'il haletait. Sa peau était tirée, des épines s'enfonçaient dans ses muscles, son cœur était écrasé dans une paume de main.  
Il sentit sa peau se déchirer. La douleur était si intense qu'il croyait cauchemarder. Tout allait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre, non ?

"Yes. Patience... It'll be over in seconds."

Mark fut heureux d'entendre cela. Puis il se reprit à croire ces paroles. Il ne devait pas croire cela. Il ne devait pas le croire, _lui_.

Effectivement, l'impression de déchirement de tout son corps dura encore bien longtemps, contrairement aux quelques secondes promises. L'américain s'habituant presque à la douleur, celle-ci changea. Plus une douleur de déchirement, mais d'écrasement. Comme si le toit du hangar s'affaissait sur lui.  
Une migraine violente survint tandis qu'il essayait de pousser la charge intense qui plaquait son corps au sol. Il n'arrivait même pas à lever les bras. Il était complètement paralysé par la douleur. Il sentait du sang couler de son nez et de sa bouche.

Il hurla, rugit presque lorsqu'il se cambra sous le choc électrique qui traversa son corps. Un, deux, trois chocs d'affilée. Ses poings s'étaient serrés, ses orteils recroquevillés dans ses baskets, ses paupières serrées, laissant les larmes s'échapper de plus belle.  
Au quatrième choc, il sentit quelque chose sortir de son abdomen. Une impression qu'un élément inconnu s'était évaporé de ses pores. La chose qui serrait ses entrailles l'avait quitté.

Puis, plus rien. Son corps cambré se reposa lentement au sol. Mark tremblait, presque au bord de la crise d'épilepsie. Ses paupières papillonnaient, ses doigts bougeaient sans qu'il les commande. Sa respiration était saccadée, il respirait à peine. Mais il sentit tout de même le sang sur sa langue, et l'odeur étrange de brûler qui envahissait lentement le bâtiment. Merde, rêvait-il ou un feu avait réellement commencé ?  
Il avait rêvé : l'odeur disparut à peine après qu'il l'ait remarquée. Mais l'atmosphère était plus lourde qu'auparavant. Était-ce dû à l'humidité de la pluie, qui tombait toujours ? ... Non. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus puissant.

Ses convulsions se calmant petit à petit, Mark posa ses mains sur ses yeux fermés et pleura. Il pleura encore, et encore, allongé sur son flan. Il était malade. Il était inhumain. Il était... Possédé.

Il sentit alors quelque chose frapper dans son dos, telle une chaussure s'enfonçant à plusieurs répétitions dans le creux de son dos. Il arrêta ses sanglots et laissa un bruit de douleur s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mit lentement à quatre pattes, pour se relever plus facilement.  
Mais il n'eut besoin de se relever.  
Quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

Il sentit une main agripper son T-Shirt dans le dos, et le soulever pour le redresser. Ses pieds ayant à peine touché le sol, la même main encore dans son dos le poussa avec brutalité et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa joue était contre le mur froid. Il sentit la main inconnue quitter son dos. La peur et l'appréhension de découvrir l'intrus lui tordaient l'esprit.  
Tout le monde, sauf _lui_.

Ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière, pour le décoller du mur, et le ramener de face. Et il vit.

Il vit l'intrus se dessiner dans les ténèbres de la nuit.  
Il frémit.  
C'était _lui_.

Sa peau grise contrastait avec la nuit qui l'entourait. Même son costume gris foncé était visible.  
La cravate rouge sang parfaitement serrée autour de son cou resplendissait sur la chemise d'un blanc éclatant du propriétaire.  
La colère se lisait sur le visage de l'agresseur, qui lâcha les cheveux de Mark.  
Agresseur au même visage que sa victime.

Mark était pétrifié, se retenant de tomber contre la palette. Il devait fuir, il savait ce que _lui_ était capable de faire.  
C'était _lui_ qui avait fait du mal aux gens que Mark aimait.

"Well, Mark Fischbach... What a welcome !, s'exclama le nouvel arrivé, non sans ironie. It's surprising you let me in after all these years. Perhaps the fact that you're older prevent you from suppressing me this time.  
But truly... Thank you. I'm so happy to, FINALLY have my own body." Il s'arrêta, se racla la gorge en craquant ses clavicules.

"In order to really thank you, if you want anything... I'm here.  
\- LEAVE ME ALONE !"

La voix tonitruante de Mark résonna dans tout le hangar. Pouvant enfin parler depuis sa torture des dernières minutes, il exprima son profond dégoût dans ces quelques mots.  
Mots qui n'eurent pas grand effet chez l'interlocuteur.

"Mark, Mark, Mark. You know that's impossible. You created me. I'm attached to you. How many times must I explain this to you ?"

L'homme en costume, tout en parlant de sa voix rauque et envoûtante, avança vers Mark, immobile.  
Néanmoins, le ton de l'homme gris se fit plus ferme lorsqu'il prononça la dernière phrase, face au visage de son "créateur".

L'américain apeuré essayait de dévier son regard de celui lui faisant face, mais impossible. Ses propres yeux qu'il connaissait trop bien le fixaient, perçants les fines ténèbres qui les entouraient.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il les avait vus.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mensonges

**Petite info avant de commencer : les paroles en gras proviennent de la chanson Vocaloid "Exorcism", par Eyeris.**

* * *

Exorcism - Chapitre 3 : Mensonges.

Il rêvait. C'était après la mort de son père. Il s'était endormi après avoir pleuré, affaibli par la perte de l'être cher, et par les jours moroses passés depuis.  
Il recherchait la paix en lui-même, mais rien n'y faisait, la blessure ne se fermait point.  
C'est alors que Mark l'avait découvert.

 **I HAD FOUND YOU**

Il lui ressemblait tel un jumeau, mais il était habillé élégamment. Il le rassura d'une voix grave, le soutint. Il était comme un ami imaginaire. Il le comprenait.

 **SAID YOU LOVED ME**

Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était la part de confiance en Mark que ce dernier ne ressentait pas envers lui-même.  
Il lui promit qu'il lui donnerait n'importe quoi pour son bien.

Mark choisit le bonheur. Et le diable lui offrit.

Mais ce dernier omit de dire que tout avait un prix.

 **YOU POSSESSED ME  
YOU CONTROLLED ME**

La douleur de la perte estompée, celle-ci se déplaça vers les rêves de Mark, chaque soir. Chaque soir, les cauchemars venaient tourmenter ses nuits. Il _le_ voyait, _lui_ , sa "confiance", qui le possédait, qui le contrôlait, qui tuait tous les gens qu'il aimait.

Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, tombé de son lit. À chaque fois, son réveil se faisait après que les mots " **YOU'RE A WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING** " chuchotés à son oreille retentissaient.

Une nuit, il arriva, avec courage, à rester endormi après cette phrase. Alors, il affronta son tourment. _Il_ le félicita pour lui faire face, cette fois-là. Mark s'énerva : il lui avait offert le bonheur, mais il lui donnait chaque nuit des visions atroces qui empiraient son état physique.  
Son donneur de bonheur ricana. Mark était tellement naïf à cette époque.

L'américain se sentit vexé de ce rire, et se réveilla. Il décida d'oublier cette présence en lui. Peu lui importait si son bonheur disparaissait ; il préférait cela que de vivre ces cauchemars indéfiniment.  
 **  
I HAD LEFT YOU  
I FORGOT YOU**

Les mois passèrent, Mark se sentait vide. Il n'était ni heureux, ni triste ; ni vivant, ni mort.  
Il pensa à _lui_. Il savait qu' _il_ pourrait l'aider, mais il savait cette fois-ci qu'il y aurait un prix à payer. Ferait-il le bon choix en l'appelant ? Pas sûr, mais il devait essayer. Mark lui avait pardonné depuis, persuadé que les cauchemars n'étaient pas dus à _lui_ , mais bien aux chamboulements apparus dans sa vie suite à la mort de son père.

 **I FORGAVE YOU**

Il le rencontra la nuit suivante. "L'autre" était face à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sans lâcher ses pupilles, Mark lui confia la mission de lui redonner le goût de vivre.  
Le diable accepta, mais ne dit mot à propos du service en retour, malgré la demande de Mark.

Le pacte scellé, les jours suivants furent bien meilleurs. _Il_ avait de nouveau fait des miracles. Et les cauchemars n'existaient plus.  
Mark l'avait bien dit ; seul lui-même en avait été la cause. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi _il_ avait ricané face à sa bêtise, quelques mois auparavant.

Mais il ne savait pas encore à ce moment-ci que le prix à payer, qu'il pensait inexistant, serait énorme. Les semaines, mois, années passèrent. "L'autre" n'avait pas démentit à sa tâche. Le goût de vivre ne quittait plus le youtubeur.

Puis arrivèrent les récents moments d'absence. Le manque d'envie de s'amuser. Et plus tôt, dans le studio. La toux. Les paroles à Amy. Lui promettant que tout allait bien.

 **HE IS SPEAKING  
SPEAKING FOR ME  
Exorcists can't save me now  
I swear to you that I'm fine**

Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, Mark savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dit cela. Il savait à ce moment là qu'il n'allait pas bien. Que rien n'allait. Que quelque chose était faux.

Mais c'était _lui_. _Lui_ qui parla à sa place. Qui tenta d'emporter Amy dans son aura de sécurité.

Puis Amy secouée. Ethan agressé. Il avait aussi tenté de le tromper. "I need an exorcism." Mark ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-ci. C'était ses mots à _lui_ ; seul le démon savait que Mark avait besoin d'un exorcisme.

Car à chaque fois que le jeune homme voulait reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il se sentait mourir.

 **HE'S STILL SPEAKING  
SPEAKING FOR ME  
KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN  
OR HE'LL HURT ME  
Please let me die; to be found  
He speaks for me; nerves that I grind**

C'était cela, le prix à payer pour le goût de vivre.

 _Il_ avait attendu des années avant de se manifester.

 _Il_ avait attendu le moment propice pour effectuer dans le monde réel ce qu'il faisait dans les cauchemars ; blesser les gens proches de Mark.  
 _Il_ avait joué avec ce dernier pendant des semaines avant de se manifester totalement.

 _Il_ prenait le contrôle de ses actes, jouant le sérieux et insensible Mark.

Et Mark tentait de contrer cette puissance intrusive et démoniaque. Au fil du temps, il comprit qu'il était totalement impuissant face à cette entité, et laissait faire, disparaissant de son propre corps.

 **Speaking louder in my own voice  
Blocked by the voice of a demon inside  
I act coy and I play nice  
Only to die on the inside**

Et maintenant, le démon de son invention se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os. Au moins, il ne pourrait plus agir à sa place. ...

"... Have you really thought that, Mark ? Do you think I'm going to leave you in peace just because I have my own body now ? No. You're totally wrong. I can return to your body when I want."

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le youtubeur vit les yeux perçants, ainsi que le corps devant lui exploser en mille particules brillantes dans le noir, formant un nuage argenté. Ce nuage se dirigea vers son haut du corps, puis pénétra en lui à travers les vêtements, à travers la peau. Il sentit son estomac se retourner, et serra ses deux mains autour de son ventre.  
Il tomba assis contre le mur, remuant légèrement, comme pour signaler à "l'autre" de ressortir de son corps.

 **I NEED AN EXORCISM  
I NEED AN EXORCISM  
I NEED AN EXORCISM  
I NEED AN EXORCISM**

Il se fit attendre, mais le nuage ressortit enfin, laissant Mark en paix.  
Les particules s'assemblèrent à nouveau pour créer une forme humaine, puis enfin dessiner le corps, les vêtements, les traits fins asiatiques de l'homologue de Mark.

"Sa confiance". C'était Mark qui l'avait créé de toute pièce. Il lui ressemblait même... Non, il correspondait physiquement à son idéal il fut un temps. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il était tout l'opposé de son idéal.

Il en était effrayé. Effrayé par son propre démon. _Il_ connaissait tout de lui, mais l'américain ne connaissait rien de l'autre. Enfin, excepté sa violence et sa manipulation.  
"L'autre" lisait même dans ses pensées. Mark était clairement inférieur à la créature qui lui faisait face.

"- Darkiplier. That is your name, right ?

\- ... At least you remember something from our old discussions, dear Markiplier. Yes. That's me. From your point of view, I'm your demon. In reality, I'm more like your... nemesis. Your dark feelings. Every time you feel anger, fear, stress, sadness... I grow stronger."

Tandis que le susnommé Darkiplier parlait, il tendit une main à Mark, pour que ce dernier se redresse. Dark se présentait bizarrement calme et... agréable par rapport à ses actes violents précédents.

Il avait reprit sa contenance et son masque naturel de sérénité malsaine, qui n'était qu'en réalité une façade attirante, cachant l'immondice qu'il était.

Mark ignora la main de l'alter-égo, se relevant de lui-même. Debout, il essayait de regarder partout, sauf son homologue.  
Soudainement, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Dark avait évoqué de "vieilles conversations", alors l'une d'entre elles apparut dans son esprit.

C'était quelques jours après l'apparition des cauchemars. Mark avait été capable d'appeler Dark et de lui parler pendant seulement quelques instants, mais ces derniers avaient été intenses. Mark lui hurlait dessus, le suppliant de le laisser en paix. Il agrippa même sa veste de costume, plaquant presque son front contre celui du diable.

 **BULLSHIT LIAR  
BULLSHIT LIAR  
EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME WERE LIES **

Il lui avait promis le bonheur, pas l'enfer !

La voix de Dark coupa les souvenirs de son créateur, terminant son précédent petit monologue :

"I'm simply you.  
And you, are just me."

Mark, dans le hangar, sentit la voix de son homologue résonner contre les parois, lui provoquant des frissons. Il entendait aussi un constant son aigu percer ses tympans, mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû à sa fatigue...  
D'ailleurs, celle-ci provoquait peut-être aussi les différentes ombres rouges et bleues qui se dessinaient autour de la silhouette de Dark...

Mark, plus sérieux, prit la parole, mais d'une voix faible et hésitante face à celui qui pouvait le posséder à tout moment :

"Dark. I'll be clear. Perhaps you can't leave me alone, but you can stop possessing me. So, stop it. Stop trying to kill my friends. Stop trying to destroy me.

Stop trying to create chaos in my life."

Il vit le visage du démon se décomposer. Puis ce dernier éclata de rire. Un rire profond, un rire grave, un rire moqueur. Il se calma en un instant, s'approchant de Mark, remettant sa veste et sa cravate nerveusement en place.

"- You created me for that. But... If you want me to be more... Quieter... I can be."

Dark pausa sa phrase. Il haussait un sourcil, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres charnues. Mark pouvait presque sentir son souffle, tellement le démon était proche de lui. Néanmoins, les deux mains de l'alter-égo empoignant chaque pan de sa veste de costume ne le rassuraient pas.

"- ... I don't believe you. You tricked me twice before. Prove to me that you'll not lie this time. Also... I know everything has a price. So, tell me."

Dark sourit franchement. Son petit créateur avait compris la leçon.

"- I don't need anything this time. The price is already paid. You gave me a body, it suffices me. But, for me to be quieter in your mental, I must possess you one more time. I'll be gentle, don't worry. Are you ready to take this ? I'll just be in for minutes."

Mark réfléchit avant de répondre. Il avait trouvé que Dark avait accepté extrêmement rapidement sa proposition. Et son prix à payer était étrangement simple... Une "simple" possession ?  
Le youtubeur ne savait pas s'il fallait le croire. Il l'avait déjà eu une fois, deux fois...

 **IT HAPPENED ONCE  
IT HAPPENED TWICE**

Mais il pensa à ses proches. Après tout, soit il tuait tout le monde et mourrait très certainement lui aussi, soit il tentait.

"Quelques minutes"... Dark mentait-il ? Allait-il le posséder indéfiniment ? Cela resterait une dernière possession, même si elle était définitive.

Mais l'idée d'un Dark impatient d'expérimenter son propre corps lui vint à l'esprit. Mark l'aurait été s'il avait enfin obtenu une enveloppe charnelle après toutes ces années. Et puis, Dark restait une partie de lui-même ; aussi, ils pouvaient parfois avoir des comportements similaires...

En espérant que Dark ne garderait pas le contrôle indéfiniment... Mark pouvait tenter...

Dark lui tendit une main, ce sourire malicieux toujours sur les lèvres. Mark leva ses yeux vers ceux de Dark. Ils brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Les ombres rouges et bleues vibraient autour de lui.

"- I don't trust you., Mark chuchota presque.  
\- I already know."

Dark répondit immédiatement, d'une voix mielleuse. Bien entendu qu'il le savait, il avait suivit tout le processus de réflexion que s'était fait Mark dans ses pensées.

L'américain se frappa mentalement. De toute manière, il était bloqué, rejeté de chez lui, de ses proches, dans la nuit, perdu.  
Et un homme qu'il connaissait lui tendait la main.

Il tentait de trouver cet ange en lui qui pourrait le retenir de serrer la main de son diable.  
Mais rien.  
Alors, ses doigts à la peau hâlée virent se serrer autour de la peau grisâtre. La peau de Dark était étrangement douce, et Dark ne relâcha pas la main de son créateur. Mark fut surpris et déstabilisé lorsque Dark commença à masser la paume de l'américain.

Et, avant que Mark ait pu refermer cette brèche subitement ouverte dans son mental, due à sa surprise soudaine, Dark se transforma en particules, et entra directement dans l'esprit, le crâne du jeune homme, dont la tête fut projetée contre le mur.

Mark n'avait jamais autant hurlé, même lorsque Dark s'était douloureusement séparé de son corps. Il pensait que son cerveau allait exploser. Les veines de son front pulsaient, ses doigts arrachaient ses cheveux sous la douleur.  
Puis son corps fut entièrement paralysé, comme auparavant avec les décharges électriques.

"I'll be gentle..." Dark lui avait de nouveau menti...

Jamais deux sans trois...

" **THIS IS NUMBER THREE** ", entendit Mark au profond de lui-même. L'alter-égo diabolique se moquait même de la naïveté innée de son créateur.

Son cœur allait lui aussi exploser. Ce qu'il avait ressentit auparavant n'était rien. C'était comme si Dark secouait tous les organes de son corps entre ses doigts, les serrant, les étirant, les mordant entre ses dents blanches aiguisées.

Il lui avait menti... Il lui avait menti... Même si Mark essayait de la contrôler, sa colère monta en lui, et se mêla à la douleur.  
Il savait maintenant que cela donnait encore plus de pouvoir à Dark, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Il entendit Dark ricaner à ses tympans. Il sentait cette haine envers lui se manifester. Mark le détestait. Plus aucune tentation, plus aucune confiance en cet homme qui l'avait trahi maintenant trois fois. Mais pouvait-il seulement faire quelque chose maintenant que le démon était à nouveau dans son corps ?  
Il trouva logique, du point de vue de son entité démoniaque, que Dark veuille jouer avec son nouveau corps et qu'il torturait son créateur une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin, il l'espérait à tout prix.

Il serra les dents alors que les battements de cœur retentissait dans ses oreilles et dans son crâne souffrant. Il tenta à nouveau de crier, mais aucun son ne fut émis cette fois-ci :

 **"BULLSHIT LIAR  
BULLSHIT LIAR**

 **EXORCISE ME**  
 **GET THE DEMONS OUT OF ME"**

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il "disait". À qui il s'adressait. Était-ce vraiment ses mots à lui, ou ceux de Dark ? Peu lui importait. Ce qu'il disait reflétait de toute manière ce qu'il ressentait.

Il sentit brusquement, d'un seul coup, toute douleur s'arrêter. Il se plaqua au sol, sur le dos, ses ongles souhaitant s'enfoncer dans le bitume, pour empêcher son diable de secouer son corps.

Mais le plus terrifiant était qu'il n'entendait subitement plus son pouls.

Précédemment, à chaque crise, il entendait et ressentait son cœur se calmer progressivement dans sa cage thoracique. Mais là... Silence radio.

Dark savait-il que les battements cardiaques ralentissant après une crise rassuraient-ils Mark ? Il aurait pu les rendre silencieux pour tourmenter son créateur.

En tout cas, Mark était en effet en panique. Il essayait, d'une main tremblante et ankylosée de trouver son pouls sur son poignet et sur sa gorge, mais il ne sentait rien...

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile au fil des secondes. Que lui arrivait-il ?

"You already know what is happening."

 **SAID YOU'D KILL ME**

Mark était terrifié. Non. Cela était impossible. Il n'avait pas donné _ce pouvoir_ à Dark.

"I guess so., répondit le démon à la pensée de Mark. But I've learned a lot of things during the years. Like how you work, what are your biggest fears...

And how ME I behave ; how I can act separately from you, how I can act with you...

How I can _kill you_..."

Mark sentit les larmes monter et sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'il perçut ses dernières paroles de Dark en lui.

Il allait alors effectivement mourir.

Il n'était, de manière générale, pas effrayé par la mort, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait, tout le monde la redoutait. Il avait surtout peur de ce qu'il allait arriver après, avec Dark en liberté.

Avec Dark le connaissant si bien. Avec Dark pouvant jouer son rôle.

Avec Dark tuant au final tous ses proches, tombés dans son piège.

Mais Mark refusait de perdre, de baisser les bras si rapidement. Il sentait que sa vie n'était pas finie. Il avait encore à faire.  
Cela ne pouvait être la fin, juste après un pauvre pacte mensonger.

Malgré ses tentatives de contrer son alter-égo, il respirait encore moins bien que précédemment, suffocant. Comme si deux mains serraient sa gorge pour le tuer plus rapidement.

 **BULLSHIT LIAR  
BULLSHIT LIAR**

 **YOU LEFT ME HERE TO FUCKING DIE**

Cela fut la dernière chose qu'il pensa, avant de rendre l'âme. Il n'avait pas vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ; il n'avait pas repensé à ses proches ; il n'avait pas pleuré sur son sort. Non, sa dernière pensée fut pleine de colère. Et elle fut pour Dark.

Malheureusement, il ne put entendre la réponse de son homologue sombre qui, après s'être à nouveau matérialisé en chair et en os, observant le cadavre de Mark, murmura :

"You're not dead. I, sadly, don't have the capacity to make you pass out. But...  
I'll say you are in... An other world for a while."

Ces mots à peine susurrés, les sirènes de police retentirent soudainement. Quelqu'un avait dû entendre Mark hurler précédemment dans la nuit, et prévenir les autorités.

Dark redevint poussière. Redevint particules. Redevint cendres.

Et, le diable partit.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
